Dissidialand
by The Illusion of Time
Summary: SUSPENDED.The adventures of the Cosmos Warriors, fairytale-by-the-fire style. Rated K  for now.


**EDIT: **I re-wrote this to my original written version, which is based upon the Dissidialand comic from DeviantArt, but it isn't verbatim. :3

I don't own Dissidia Final Fantasy or Dissidialand...I just started writing in math class.

* * *

Sit down, children, and I will tell you a story of warriors, princesses and princesses who are warriors.

Once upon a time, in a land called Dissidia, there lived a goddess named Cosmos who was in charge of keeping peace and harmony in the land. Under her command were ten warriors known as the Cosmos Warriors. They were warriors, there were ten of them, and they were called the Cosmos Warriors because they served under the great goddess Cosmos.

The first Cosmos Warrior, represented by the symbol I, went by the name of Warrior Snow White of Light, Snow Light for short. At this moment in time, Snow White was resting just off a forest path, roasting a piece of meat that was skewered on his sword over an open flame.

"…Meat."

Indeed, the narrator wondered why, exactly, he was doing so, for it seemed a waste of a beautiful weapon. None the less, he was doing it. And the narrator supposed that he could do whatever he wanted, as he was Princess Warrior Snow White of Light, but it still seemed a great waste of-

"Would the narrator get on with it already?" Snow light stared in the direction of the sky, where he suspected the mysterious voice was coming from.

The all-mighty omnipresent narrator grinned sheepishly and began wondering why he/she was referring to himself/herself in third person. Snow Light, finally annoyed to his breaking point, took his sword in hand and skipped off to find the Cosmos Warrior with the symbol of II.

At this point, the narrator would like to remind the little children that running with sharp objects is very dangerous and Snow Light could only do it because he was a Cosmos Warrior and a "princess."

In a short period of time—for Cosmos Warriors are capable of using Air Dash, eliminating hours of frustrating dungeon- and map-trekking—he had arrived at II's castle. Posted around the castle were crudely-made signs, reading "Keep Out" and "No Princesses Allowed."

Snow Light regarded these signs with a blank expression. "These signs do not apply to me…for I am not a princess…but a princess"- here he raised his sword in a dramatic pose, meat vanishing mysteriously-"with a sword! Who sparkles!"

And, while the narrator was pondering whether he meant that the sword sparkled or that he himself sparkled, Snow Light stormed the castle, using his sword and a suddenly appearing shield to break down the door—and causing a lot of damage to the castle in the process.

There was a small fanfare, and a dialogue box appeared, announcing that "Rose Castle Shard" had been obtained/battlegened. He ignored this an called, "Cosmos Warrior with the symbol of II! Where are you?"

"No need to shout, I'm standing right in front of you." The voice came from a beautiful rose that was under a crystal dome. Snow Light approached it and leveled his sword with the side of the dome.

"A talking rose? What trickery is this? Where is II?"

"I AM II, don't kill me, I can explain…"

Snow Light stared at the rose for a few moments before lowering his sword. "Do explain, then."

"Alright…" _He's staring so intently…_

The narrator groaned and muttered something about flashbacks making him/her sick.

_ A cloaked figure knocked on the door of the castle, and the prince hesitantly opened it. "Yes?"_

_ "Ah, young prince…I will give you this rose if you-"_

_ "Really? Thanks. Bye." The prince took the rose and slammed the door in the figure's face._

_ "!" The figure smashed a fist through the door and gripped the prince's throat, pulling him back against the door. "You shouldn't have slammed the door in my face, arrogant prince. For it is I, the "Enchanter" Mateus! Now, I will place a curse on you…"_

_ "WHAT?"_

_ "To be honest, I was going to curse you without ever approaching you." He laughed here. "But I've got a bet with the "Griever" and I am NOT losing to her."_

_ The prince started to pull away, but swirls of red and purple magic had already begun to surround him. Soon the "Enchanter" was left with nothing in his hand but a rose. "You have been turned into that which you most love…a wild rose." He smirked and raised the prince-turned-rose to his lips. "And this curse shall not be lifted, for only the kiss of a princess can break it, and with your luck, no princess will come within a thousand miles of here…"_

"…and he was right. Since that day, no princess has come. I shall be a rose forever," concluded Firion as the narrator staggered off to find an aspirin and some Tums, which paused our story for now.

* * *

Comment if you want to.


End file.
